My Big Brother
by mOoNeChO666
Summary: Mario is dead, and Luigi is devastated and reflects upon all the his Big Brother has acheived...


Luigi has always been my favorite out of the two brothers, and I always wondered how one brother would react if the other was killed. So I wrote this. By the way, I really like Wario and Waluigi as well (Waluigi is SO cool!) so don't get me wrong when you read this that I don't like them.  
  
By the way, Bowser's cool too!

* * *

It's been one week exactly now since the Burial Ceremony. 

Even now, people everywhere give me their condolences, how sorry they are, and how everyone has shed tears over it, and how the Mushroom Kingdom has suffered possibly the greatest loss it can ever endure, and that his Legacy will live forever.

Mario is dead, and I have never cried so hard before in my life. 

I'd always thought he'd be there, through thick and thin, like he'd always been. Since we where kids, we'd been through so much. 

I was always the one to get picked on. 

Luigi the Loser. 

Mario had always stood up for me. Always. He'd always be there to come to my rescue.

He was always helping people who needed a hand, and I remember that day where he said he would need my help, the Princess had been captured, and he was unsure if he could save her alone.

And then began our, or rather "his" Legacy. The residents of the Mushroom Kingdom called us "The Super Mario Brothers" since we defeated Bowser and rescued the Princess. 

I didn't mind being in Mario's shadow. He's my older Brother, and was a lot stronger than I am. 

And that time where we discovered that Magic Feathers could make us Fly! I'll never forget that, Mario and me – we saved the Princess once again from Bowser…

Mario didn't always need my help, the Princess once invited him over for cake – who would have thought – a Princess inviting a Plumber around to her Palace because she'd baked a cake in his honor. Of course, she's been kidnapped again, so my Big Brother saved the day again.

To see the visual odds against my Big Brother and Bowser. You'd think Mario would get crushed in a matter of seconds. But Mario was too good for that – he'd just get up after every dealt blown and return it with dead – set determination. Mario, the undefeatable…

So why is my Big Brother dead?

Kammy Koopa held him in place as a small army of Bob – Ombs marched up and exploded into him, in the name of "King" Bowser, who apparently knew nothing, and punished Kammy, and the Bob – Ombs who had no need to explode because their pre – descessors killed my Big Brother!!!. 

Like I'd believe that… Bowser?? A noble opponent? Like Bowser didn't jump for joy when he saw my Brother lying in a pool of his own blood???

I felt my heart wrench itself in two when Mario's coffin was lowered into the ground. So many people had turned up for the funeral, and all I could think was that in that white coffin – soon to be covered with dirt and earth – was my Big Brother, cold and alone, and I was never ever going to see him again, and I couldn't take it!

Mario can't be gone, the attack was far too cheap and disgusting to have killed him! How could he have lived through so much to be killed by a few Bob – Ombs??

I just burst into tears, and the whole nation saw me cry. What a sight that must have been…

Luigi, the single member of the once Legendary, and once thought unbeatable Super Mario Brothers, wailing and screaming into his hands.

The Princess hugged me then. She cried too. Mario would have hated to see that. The Princess cry, she meant everything to him. I honestly believe she was his one true motivation for saving the Mushroom Kingdom.

The Wario Brothers where there also. That was a surprise. Wario and Waluigi – I'd always thought they hated our guts, but they where there. Wario at least looked as though he was upset. Waluigi – he was obviously here because Wario made him come to the Funeral.

Wario took in a deep breath and said aloud as flowers where dropped upon the coffin, a goodbye to a worthy rival, and stood back and lowered his head. Then Waluigi said:

"Can we go now??" 

Everyone who was there went quiet so quickly as he said that,

The Princess and I looked up at him, and I swear I have never had such an overwhelming intention to hurt someone in my life.

I don't know what came over me, and I didn't care. I just dived at him and started punching that ugly, pointy – eared, long nosed face of his until it bled, and I would have kept going had Wario and the Princess not separated us.

I felt so ashamed.

How could I have made such a mockery of my Big Brothers funeral?

I feel so sick, and I miss him so, so much. He was my best friend as well as my Big Brother. 

How could he just die?

Wario at least apologized for Waluigi's behaviour. Wario may be a power – hungry, and Gold – lusting maniac, but as it turns out, he is a decent man.

Watt, the baby Sparky who helped Mario save the Star Sprirts came up to me and asked if I was going to protect the Mushroom Kingdom now?

I'll never be able to fill in the gap that Mario left in these people's lives, but if I need to try, I will. 

My Big Brother will watch over me. I may never see Mario again, but the Super Mario Brothers are undefeatable, and although I'm the only physical brother there is, we're going to prove it to the World yet.

Mario – I'll always miss him. I'll always love my Big Brother. 

Forever and Always…


End file.
